


Idleness

by Escrovisck



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara trying to work while the Doctor tries to drag her on a trip, F/M, Other, Twelfth being a spoiled child
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escrovisck/pseuds/Escrovisck
Summary: O Doutor suspirou e tentou voltar sua atenção para as provas, mas isso parecia particularmente impossível. Primeiro: boa parte das respostas estavam erradas ou incompletas ou desnecessariamente cumpridas ou não eram nada criativas; segundo: depois de ler as mesas perguntas de novo e de novo com respostas que, sinceramente, pareciam colas em alguns casos, a mente dele estava longe; e, terceiro: era simplesmente difícil não se distrair. Ele deu o seu melhor para manter o foco. Corrigiu as provas, fez algumas anotações bastante perspicazes, até elogiou umas das respostas que, não estava nada correta, mas era engraçada e ele contou isso como algo e deu dois pontos a mais para a pessoa. Contudo, mesmo após tudo isso, nenhum tempo parecia ter passado e a pilha de provas para corrigir ainda continuava maior do que as corrigidas.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Idleness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangefairy/gifts).



> Eu fiz uma aposta com pessoa desafiando ela a ficar um dia sem arrumar briga no twitter por causa da Rose, como resultado eu acabei tendo que fazer uma Tweflth/Clara. Coisas da vida, né.

— Vamos Clara — o Doutor choramingou —, só uma viagem, quando voltarmos não terão se passado nem cinco minutos, você ainda vai ter muito tempo para terminar isso — continuou. 

Clara estava sentada à sua mesa, ainda em sua sala de aula. O período escolar havia terminado há pouco mais de meia hora e fazia exatos dez minutos que o Doutor tentava, sem sucesso algum, convencer a jovem professora a abandonar seus afazeres pela metade para segui-lo para dentro de uma cabine de polícia azul que é maior por dentro do que pelo lado de fora e pode viajar pelo tempo e espaço.

— Não — Clara repetiu-se, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar seus olhos das provas que corrigia em ritmo lento. 

— É uma máquina do tempo — tentou argumentar —, vapt-vupt! Nós vamos, salvamos uns planetas e voltamos para você terminar isso — ele gesticula para mesa de Clara atolada com papéis.

Clara suspirou fundo. Ela retirou seus óculos de leitura e os colocou cuidadosamente em cima da mesa. A jovem massageou suas têmporas. E, enfim, levou seus olhos até os do homem. O Doutor estava agachado ao lado da mesa, com seus braços e sua cabeça apoiados na mesma. De certa forma, parecia que ele estava deitado — tão à vontade, tão espaçoso e tão abusado. Ele havia tomado essa posição depois da vigésima vez que Clara lhe disse não — ele achou que, já que Clara não parecia se importar em tirar os olhos das provas, ele deveria dar o seu melhor para ficar na linha visão dela, esperando que seus grandes olhos azuis e seu olhar pidão pudesse ajudar a persuadir a jovem professora. 

— Não — continuou a negar. Qualquer outra pessoa já teria aceitado, fosse pela ideia de viajar em uma nave-espacial que também era uma máquina do tempo, fosse por seus olhos azuis tão brilhantes e hipnotizantes que torna difícil dizer não ou fosse só para fazê-lo calar a boca. Mas Clara não era qualquer outra pessoa, e Clara, acima de tudo, estava irritada com o homem de cachos grisalhos. Extremamente irritada. — Da última vez que me deixei convencer por essa sua história de: “voltamos em cinco minutos”, aterrissamos um mês depois que saímos. Eu fui dada como desaparecida! 

— A culpa não foi minha! — defendeu-se. — Nós tínhamos que sair correndo daquela nave, ela estava explodindo! Não tive tempo de colocar as coordenadas direito. Sendo honesto, foi uma sorte termos acabado na Terra. 

— Você explodiu a nave — Clara lembrou.

— Não, a tripulação atirou nos controles...

— Eles atiraram em vocês! 

— ... e a coisa toda desandou depois disso — ele ignorou o comentário dela. 

— Não importa — ela sabia que discutir “tecnicalidades” com o Doutor não a levaria a lugar nenhum. — Eu não vou sair daqui que todas essas provas estejam corrigidas. Por que você não vai sozinho? 

— Não — disse irritado com a sugestão. — Qual é o ponto de ser incrível se não tem ninguém em volta para ficar admirado? — ele fez bico. 

Clara observou o Doutor. As rugas ao redor dos olhos, o cabelo permanentemente desgrenhado, o bico que estava fazendo. Ela se lembrou do último Doutor, aquele com o rosto de um menino de doze anos e gravata borboleta, que estava sempre correndo de um lado para o outro fazendo o seu melhor para seguir em linha reta. Ele era tão diferente do senhor a sua frente. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, igual, principalmente quando se tratava de ser infantil e teimoso. Ocasionalmente, Clara se pegava admirando a habilidade do Doutor em parece tão jovem mesmo tendo centenas de anos. 

— Toma — ela disse por fim. Clara pegou uma caneta e dividiu a pilha de provas em duas, colocando uma parte em frente ao alienígena que adotou uma expressão de confusão. — Se você quer que eu vá com você, vai ter que me ajudar a terminar de corrigir essas provas — ordenou. 

O Doutor encarou Clara por alguns segundos, e então as provas, ponderando. Por fim, decidiu que talvez fosse melhor só aceitar a imposição disfarçado de um pedido de ajuda. 

— Seus termos, então — aceitou. Ele se levantou do melhor jeito que conseguiu (suas pernas estavam dormentes, ele ficou muito tempo agachado), agarrou a caneta vermelha e as provas e foi sentar na carteira livre mais próxima (aquela bem em frente a mesa de Clara). 

— E nada de dá certo para todo mundo — Clara informou voltando a trabalhar. — Ou zero! — adicionou. 

— Eu não ia fazer isso — resmungou, pois era exatamente isso que ele ia fazer. 

* * *

Ele não sabe ao certo há quanto tempo estava corrigindo aquelas provas, mas parecia uma eternidade. E a pilhas de provas a se corrigir era permanentemente maior do que a pilha de provas já corrigida. Em dado momento ele pegou sua _sonic screwdriver_ apenas para garantir que não existia nenhuma anomalia temporal acontecendo. 

_“Pena”_ , pensou quando viu que a leitura deu negativa. _“Seria muito mais fácil lidar com uma anomalia especial do que ter que esperar o tempo passar por si só”._

O Doutor suspirou e tentou voltar sua atenção para as provas, mas isso parecia particularmente impossível. Primeiro: boa parte das respostas estavam erradas ou incompletas ou desnecessariamente cumpridas ou não eram nada criativas; segundo: depois de ler as mesmas perguntas de novo e de novo com respostas que, sinceramente, pareciam colas em alguns casos, a mente dele estava longe; e, terceiro: era simplesmente difícil não se distrair. Ele deu o seu melhor para manter o foco. Corrigiu as provas, fez algumas anotações bastante perspicazes, até elogiou umas das respostas que, não estava nada correta, mas era engraçada e ele contou isso como algo e deu dois pontos a mais para a pessoa. Contudo, mesmo após tudo isso, nenhum tempo parecia ter passado e a pilha de provas para corrigir ainda continuava maior do que as corrigidas. 

— Argh! — ele bufou e bateu a cabeça na mesa, cansado. Ele não sabia como humanos conseguiam aguentar o tempo passar do jeito certo. Cada célula do corpo dele queria sair correndo, pegar a TARDIS e deixar ela decidir o destino como em literalmente todas as vezes. — Como você consegue fazer isso? — ele perguntou com um lamurio. 

— Isso o quê?

— Isso! — ele gesticula apontando para nada em particular. 

— Trabalhar? — ela perguntou, seu tom de voz estava alegre demais para o gosto do Doutor. 

— Isso! — exclamou indignado. — E viver desse jeito. Como vocês humanos conseguem viver desse jeito? Isso é tão… tão… ARGH! — foi a melhor forma que ele conseguiu se expressar. Clara riu descaradamente do sofrimento do alienígena, que apenas ficou mais emburrado. 

— Nem todo mundo tem uma máquina do tempo — ela explicou, como se fosse simples, como se fosse óbvio. 

— Mas eu tenho! — ele parecia uma criança orgulhosa do seu brinquedo favorito. — Ela está no armário de suplementos. É azul, parece uma cabine de polícia, maior por dentro do que por fora e viaja no tempo e no espaço. 

— Sim, eu sei — Clara sorriu. — Ela é uma nave muito bonita e especial. 

— Então por que ainda estamos aqui? Nós poderíamos estar em qualquer lugar! Passado, presente, futuro, qualquer lugar! — choramingou. Ele parecia uma criança de castigo e Clara quase sentiu pena dele, mas, ao invés disso, ela só lhe deu o seu melhor olhar de “eu não vou falar de novo”. — Está bem, está bem — resmungou, aceitando que ela não se deixaria convencer. 

Ele voltou a corrigir as provas em silêncio, mas, de novo, qualquer coisa chama a mais a sua atenção do que a atividade que deveria estar fazendo. Ele passou uns bons cinco minutos olhando pela janela para nada em particular — tinha uma árvore, umas casas, carros indo e vindo e nuvens, tão brancas, tão longe. 

_“Queria ser uma nuvem”,_ sonhou. _“Pelo menos eu estaria lá fora indo para algum lugar.”_

Ele suspirou. Um suspiro longo, pesado e extremamente dramático que fez Clara rolar os olhos, o que atraiu a atenção dele. 

Clara estava tão concentrada em seu trabalho que ele até sentiu inveja. A menos que sua vida dependesse disso, ele nunca se concentrada em nada — e, mesmo assim, nem quando sua vida estava em risco ele conseguia um nível de concentração assim. 

Os óculos dela escorregando ocasionalmente e obrigando-na a empurrá-los para cima toda vez; a mesma mecha de cabelo caindo de novo e de novo em frente de seus olhos que ela repetidamente coloca atrás da orelha; as caras e bocas que ela faz enquanto corrige as provas — ela sorrir para uma resposta certa, torce o nariz para uma errada e franzi a testa para as respostas que simplesmente não fazem sentido. 

O Doutor não sabe quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas observando cada movimento de Clara como se eles fossem a resposta para todos os segredos de todos os universos, mas quando ele finalmente se deu conta do que estava fazendo, a pilha dela de provas que faltavam para ser corrigidas estava quase no final. Quatro, talvez cinco e ela estaria livre. 

Ele olhou outra vez para a própria pilha que ainda parecia inalterada. Suspirando uma última vez, ele finalmente pôs-se a trabalhar. 

Quando ele quer, nos raros momentos em que o Doutor realmente quer se concentrar, ele realmente consegue e um milagre acontece. 

— Pronto! — Clara anunciou colocando a última prova na pilha de corrigidos. Ela levantou seus olhos para encontrar o Doutor colocando de forma um tanto brusca a pilha dele de provas em sua mesa. 

— Pronto! — ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. Ele parecia uma criança, ou talvez um filhote, Clara não conseguiu decidir.

— Uhm… — ela olhou para a pilha, uma tanto desconfiada. — Acho que talvez eu tenha que revisar isso… 

— Não! Você não precisa revisar nada, eu fiz tudo direitinho, eu prometo que eu fiz tudo certo, eu juro-- — ele continuou a falar apressado, parando só quando percebeu que Clara estava rindo.

— Eu estou brincando — esclareceu. Ela pegou sua bolsa e seu casaco e seguiu para fora da sala. — Você não vem? — ela perguntou parada à porta. Ele a olhou, ainda atordoado com a brincadeira. 

— Você não pode fazer isso! — gritou — Você não pode brincar com os sentimentos de uma pessoa assim! —, mas ela já estava indo embora.

— Não vá ficar para trás, Doc! — ela gritou de algum lugar do corredor. 

— Clara Oswald! — o Doutor gritou para uma sala vazia antes de correr atrás da sua companheira. Rumando, enfim, para uma aventura. 


End file.
